


A Little Bit of Hope

by OceanMelon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Dialogue-Only, Gen, Original paladins - Freeform, Prince Lance (Voltron), old stuff, we really need a tag for siballurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanMelon/pseuds/OceanMelon
Summary: Just how did the blue lion open that first wormhole when Allura was still unconscious in the pod? Altean Lance. That’s how.(Written before S3)





	A Little Bit of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This was (almost) the first thing I wrote for vld. I love Altean!Lance and this was right around the time where we were all super curious about what the old paladins were like so... Yeah, my brain tried to fix it.

“I’m way out on the outskirts, now. It should be safe here.”

_ Are you sure? _

“Well, I could go further but I'll fall off the map and I wouldn't be able to guarantee we wouldn't lose Blue to some patch of dead space.”

_ Where are you? _

“Who knows. Some backwards planet. I haven't even seen signs of intelligent life. To be fair, though, I'm still sitting in Blue in the exact spot we first landed.”

_ Your tracker says it's the Solaris System. _

“Then that's where I am. I don't know why you bothered to ask. Hey, Coran?”

_ Yes? _

“This is the right thing, isn't it? I mean, we're making the right choice, aren't we?”

_ The king thinks so. The princess… Well, only time will show who's right.  _

“How are they going to get back? The lions, I mean. When all of this is over, and they've chosen new paladins, and the universe has a new Voltron, they'll need to get back to the Castle of Lions somehow, won't they?”

_ I imagine the princess will open a wormhole.  _

“Not if she's conked out in a cryopod, she won't. We're scattered all over the universe, Coran. Me here in Solaris, Zarkon leading his skeleton army into battle. Annan’s dead and her lion’s being dropped down some mine on Pettall. Telemanii gave hers to the Nerrajin to look after and Feen is flying Red straight into a Bollapon volcano as we speak. Without some way to get back to the Castle of Lions, Voltron will never be reunited. So tell me, Coran. Share your secrets with a dying man.”

_ You're not dying, Prince Lanaaro. _

“Ha! We both now I can't get home. Blue’s gotta stay here where she's safe and there's no one else around to give me a lift. So I can either sit here in Blue’s cockpit until I starve or go outside and find something to eat me. Either way, this is the end of my story. So put me out of my misery and just let me in on the trick. How are we gonna do this?”

_ I suppose it's possible for the lions to open a wormhole, themselves. If the Blue Lion could resonate with the Black Lion that's here over their subpsychic link, it's technically possible for the Black Lion to then channel that combined energy into the castle, awaken the princess’ quintessence from within the system and open a wormhole. But that would require a tremendous amount of energy. More than the lions keep on reserve.  _

“I guess it's too late to pop back for a fuel stop?”

_ I'm afraid so, your highness. _

“Then she can have mine.”

_ Your what, prince? _

“My energy. My quintessence. Whatever. I'll give it to Blue. That'd be enough, right? Just a little extra--”

_ Prince Lanaaro, no! It would require everything you have. You'd never survive! _

“Coran…”

_ I know. Please don’t say it again. _

“Why can't I leave the universe with a little bit of hope?”

_ Prince -- But -- Very well… but know this: I do not like this plan.  _

“Noted. Uh, Coran?”

_ Yes, my prince? _

“Allura… she… well… how is she?”

_ Angry. We had to sedate her for a few vargas to keep her from sneaking into a pod to go after you. She's been practically living on the training deck since she woke up.  _

“Ah, that sounds like her. We are being pretty unfair to her -- me and Father. Leaving her behind at the end…”

_ I'll make sure she knows to leave enough of her quintessence in the system for the future Blue Paladin to use before she's put to sleep. What you're doing won't be worthless.  _

“But she'll be all alone. Stay with her, won't you, Coran? Sneak into a pod if you have to. Just make sure she doesn't wake up all alone millennia from now.”

_ Understood, your highness.  _

“Right. I guess I should… get on with it, then. It might take a while -- I’ve never done this before. Ha! Of course I’ve never done this before, it’s going to kill me. I, um… Aah, quiznak… I wasn’t supposed to… don’t you dare tell Allura I cried. Coran?

_ Still here, kiddo. _

“I’m glad. I wouldn’t want to be alone and crying on an alien planet on the edge of the known universe when I’m about to pull my soul out and feed it to a giant, sentient, mechanical lion -- hey, you know I mean no offence, Blue -- for the sake of the greater good. I should… I should stop talking and get on with it. But I don’t I don't know how to stop. I should say something heroic, right? Something that’ll be remembered. But you’re the only one who can hear me, Coran, and you better be getting ready to go and freeze yourself for Allura not running around telling everyone my last words. I… What to say? Just ‘goodbye’ I suppose.”

_ Goodbye, Prince Lanaaro.  _

“Goodbye, Coran. Look after my sister.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry. If Lanaaro is Lance, he still has to come back for the main story-line ;)
> 
>  
> 
> [Writing tumblr](https://thecowardlycreative.tumblr.com/)   
>  [This post](https://thecowardlycreative.tumblr.com/post/158422227618/title-a-little-bit-of-hope-fandom-voltron)   
>  [VLD sideblog](https://vlddump.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And, don’t forget, if you like what I do you can always [buy me a kofi?](https://ko-fi.com/U7U2GBKM)


End file.
